The Curiousity of the Second Generation
by intensityENSUES
Summary: Mitchie and Shane's Daughter ask a very peculiar question. What did the curiousity of Jason's daughter do to effect the children of Connect 3? Shmitchie. Jella. Naitlyn. I hate these name pairings


A/N: Hello All! I'd just like to say. That I am in the middle of writing the next chapter of That's How I Know, I've been getting help from my bestie. Who is indeed in this story.  
You rock lilypop.  
Anyways, Uhm...OH. Kudo's to LIFEasaSHIRT for helping me write the stuff I couldn't write.  
And having that awkward conversation that led to this fanfiction anyways. xD  
LOVE YOUUS.

If you guys want to find out how Sarah and Lily were conceived, tell me in a review.  
A GOOD REVIEW.

**...**

"Mile high club." Fifteen-almost sixteen year old Alex Grey said sipping a little bit of her vitaminwater.

"Ooh that's risqué. You know what's riskier? Sex in Toys R Us." Sixteen year old Lily Peterson said.

"Hah. You think that's bad? How about sex in a classroom, during school hours?" 15 and a half year old Sarah Marlowe said snacking on a pickle.

The three teenage girls were up in Lily's tree house having their everyday conversation together.

"PB BJ's!" Lily said suddenly and the three girls started cracking up immediately. They definitely weren't like every other girl, fixing their hair or going shopping for clothes at Abercrombie. Maybe it was because the three of them grew up in a very hectic tour environment due to the fact that each of their fathers were a member of the highly praised upon band called Connect 3. Well, they were praised upon back in the day. Their parents didn't really know how they became so…demented…but they theorized it was the fact that they were sexually open around their children at a young age, thus dementing their minds forever.

"McFlurry Cum!"Alex said.

"Eww. Don't talk about that. I actually enjoy McFlurries." Sarah said gagging a little bit as a joke.

"Well you're not gonna now." Lily said throwing a chip at her head.

Alex and Lily started brain storming the weirdest places that you could have sex while Sarah sat there for a second, looking down at the parents down below having tea far away from the tree.

"You can't get a boner if it's THAT COLD Alex. Haven't you heard of the expression 'cold shower'?" Lily said to her while Sarah still had this contemplative look on her face, staring at their parents who were laughing and reminiscing on good times.

"Well if you're having sex wouldn't you get all hot? You could TOTALLY have sex in the snow."

"That is the MOST ABSURD thing I have ever heard I mean how the hell can you-"

"Guys."

"-get a boner in that kind of weather?!"

"It is SO possible! I mean if you're having like hot rough monkey-"

"GUYS." Sarah said a little firmer.

"-sex than it's TOTALLY possible to get a boner! I mean come on!"

Lily gave Alex this look that said 'WTF'. "You are so stupid! I swear to God you got run over by the tour bus or some-"

"GUYSS!" Sarah said talking over the argument.

"What?!" They both said to her.

"This conversation got me thinking. Where do you think we were conceived?" Sarah said peering out of the window of the tree to their parents. The three girls sat there in a weird, not awkward, just unusual silence for a little bit.

"I never really thought about that." Alex said sitting there for a second.

"That is odd. But I honestly don't want to know where." Lily said slightly in disgust.

"I'll buy you a Jamba Juice if you ask." Sarah said to Lily, bribing her. She grimaced.

"Fine. I guess."

"Alex! Come on, we have to go home now." Mitchie called to her daughter from right under the tree house.

"Coming!" Alex responded. "I'll talk to you guys later tonight online." As she descended down the rope ladder, Lily and Sarah stopped her.

"You have to ask where you were conceived." They both said eagerly.

"Okay. I'll tell you later tonight."

Shane walked out of the Peterson household, promising to meet with Caitlyn and Nate later, and then telling Jason and Ella that they would meet up for coffee tomorrow afternoon. As they walked down the driveway, Shane put his arm around his only daughter.

"So what did you and the girls do today?" He asked playing with her straight hair, which looked a lot like Mitchie's when she was her age.

"Sat up in the tree house. Talked about girl stuff." Alex said being relatively vague.

"Glad you had fun. I know you haven't seen them in a while." Mitchie said opening the car door of their Scion XA. The ride back to the Grey house was quiet, except for the quiet chatter of Alex's parents talking about a new artist at Hot Tunes.

"Mom, Dad I have a quick question for you." Alex said, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Go ahead, Alli. Let it rip." Shane said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where was I conceived?" Mitchie snorted and Shane made a weird sputtering noise.

"On the Grand Piano in the Mess Hall of Camp Rock." Mitchie stated.

"On the tour bus roof." Shane said as the same time as Mitchie.

Alex just stared at them wide eyed.

"It could have been in the recording studio."

"In the car after the studio?"

"It could have been in the canoe at Camp Rock…"

"Or in the tour bus shower."

"Oh, on the kitchen counter."

"Bathroom floor?"

And soon Alex soon felt like she was back in the tree house with Lily and Sarah, playing their "Weirdest place to have sex" game.

"Well, it doesn't matter. They were all in the same week." Shane said responding calmly.

Alex just sat in the backseat, not knowing whether to be disgusted or appalled. "Wow. Was this after your honeymoon or something?"

"Nope. We're like this every time you sleep over at Sarah or Lily's." Mitchie said completely calm.

"Wow. Great. Now I don't want to eat at the kitchen table. Or go into your bathroom."

"Who said it was our bathroom?" Shane smirked.

Mitchie laughed and playfully hit Shane on the arm and turned around and faced her daughter who had this slightly disgusted look on her face. "He's just kidding."

"Have you guys EVER done it on a bed?" Alex asked.

They were both silent for a minute, and thought about it.

"Nope." Shane responded.

"Wait there was that one time…no, that moved to the bathroom floor…" Mitchie said trying to remember.

"You guys are disgusting."

"Hey, you wouldn't be here if we weren't 'disgusting'." Shane said turning around. "And I can't help it if your mom's a nymphomaniac." Mitchie slapped Shane on the arm.

"Thank God we're home. I felt kind of gross sitting in that car. Who knows, you guys could have done it in that backseat." Alex said muttering, walking behind her parents into the house.

"Oh, we did." Mitchie said, hearing her daughter. Alex just stood there in disgust.

"Is my room the only safe place that Dad hasn't deflowered Mom on?" Alex muttered.

"Yes, actually." Mitchie said yelling from the kitchen. Alex wondered if her mom has supersonic ears or something.

"Good!" Alex yelled back, running up to her room. She immediately opened up her laptop and started Instant Messaging her two best friends.

**Sarahwantsyoutoknow**: So, how'd the question go?

**LicktheLilyPop**: I didn't ask yet, I want to wait for Alex's answer.

**AlextheAldergator**: My parents are disgusting.

**Sarahwantsyoutoknow**: how so?

**LicktheLilyPop**: Were you made from hot monkey sex?

**Sarahwantsyoutoknow**: WERE YOU AN ANGST BABY?!

**AlextheAldergator**: What the hell is an angst baby?!

**Sarahwantsyoutoknow**: When the two people are like so angry with each other that they build up so much sexual frustration and then they have angsty sex. DUH.

**AlextheAldergator**: I wouldn't say I was an angsty child. More like a super horny one.

**LicktheLilyPop**: What do you mean by that?

**AlextheAldergator**: Meaning my parents are horn dogs.

**Sarahwantsyoutoknow**: where were you conceived?

**AlextheAldergator**: I think the question should be where WASN'T I conceived.

**LicktheLilyPop**: HAHAHAHA! I always KNEW it wasn't the way your dad's pants hung.

**Sarahwantsyoutoknow**: OH SNAP! xD hahah. Your parents in the honeymoon stage?

**AlextheAldergator**: Pfft! No! They're just HORNDOGS. Or Nymphomaniacs.

**LicktheLilyPop**: I'm surprised you don't have any other siblings from that.

**Sarahwantsyoutoknow**: Yeah, me too. Your parents are crazy

**AlextheAldergator**: Pfft. Chyeah. Okay I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later. I have to go to bed. Night!

_AlextheAldergator signed off._

Alex sighed and was disgusted, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

"Why do you think Alex suddenly asked that?" Mitchie said, reading a magazine while in bed, reading a bit for going to bed.

"Because she is a horny toad just like we were." Shane said, climbing into bed next to Mitchie.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get enough of you." Mitchie said, taking off her glasses and setting the magazine on the bedside table. "I mean come on, you are _the_ Shane Grey." Mitchie said curling up into Shane's chest.

"Goodnight, Mitch." Shane said kissing his wife's forehead before falling asleep.

When Shane woke up, he felt incredibly refreshed. He glanced at the clock and vaguely registered that it was 9:45. Then, realizing there was no way Alex had gotten up for school and left without making any sort of noise that could wake him up, he did a double take. It was actually 5:49. He sighed out of relief and peeled out of bed, but before he could even push the covers back, Mitchie was grabbing his arm.

"You know, there's one place we haven't done it, Shane," she said, very sexually and breathily.

"Mitch, it's not even six o'clock yet."

"So?" she said, pulling down the covers to reveal a lacy black bra and underwear. "You wanna tighten my strings, Shane Grey?"

Oh god, she was so hard to resist, especially when she talks guitars. The only thing left was for her to start talking cars, and I could rip off my pants faster than an NBA player.

"Oh, and… by the way… the fan belt… in the Scion… needs to be… replaced," she said, kissing me at each pause, starting at my neck and working her way down until her head was about near my belly button. Or regions, south, if you get my drift.

"Alright, that's it," I said, sexually frustrated, but in the best way possible. I pushed Mitchie back onto the mattress and tore off my shirt, which I threw into the laundry basket on the other side of the room. Mitchie shrieked with laughter, and I glared at her. "Alex probably isn't awake yet!"

"Didn't I tell you? She went back to Sarah's house early this morning." She smiled deviously at me. I leaned over and pressed my mouth to hers. Her hot breath flooded my mouth making me smile. She pushed me over so I was on my back and lowered her head down to about my waistline and yanked off my Connect 3 boxers. I worked my finger through her hair while she blew me like there was no tomorrow.

Now all guys know, it's a cardinal rule of blow jobs, that you have to let the girl know when you're about to, you know, 'hit the high note'. "Mitch," I said, tapping her shoulder. She brought her head back up near my chest and kissed my collarbone. "That was nice," I said lamely. She laughed. I pushed her over so I was on top of her. I bent down to pull down her lacy underwear. I looked back up at her and bent over to kiss her forehead when

_CRASH_.

Alex heard a crashing sound in her parents bedroom, and she startled awake to go see what happened. She burst into the room, seeing her mom sleeping soundly and her dad with his hand down his pants, looking around like he had no idea what's going on. "AGH! DAD!"

"What? But, Mitchie…guitars…FANBELT." Shane said half awake, unaware of what just happened.

"Dad, you can go back to…your thing, just don't knock over a lamp next time and wake me up." Alex said stomping back to her room.

Shane groaned, he just woke up from a fantastic dream that he was having. The commotion from recent events.

A groggy Mitchie sat up and asked, "Shane, what just happened?"

Shane reluctantly decided to tell Mitchie about the dream he had only a few minutes before.

"So now I can't sleep yet. Because I'm…well, I'm really…really..h-happy…?" Shane stuttered, finishing his story.

Mitchie smirked, laying Shane down on the bed while kissing his neck, making Shane relatively "happier". She whispered into his ear seductively, "I know a guitar that needs tuning."


End file.
